If we ever meet again
by Sweetest Days
Summary: Lance wants her dead as revenge. Vanessa is sent to Han for protection by her Brother but is unprepared for his possessiveness or her need to own him as well. The Korean was brought on to protect her. But is his past what she really needs protecting from?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: So hey y'all I just had this idea for a fic. I love Han and I've read so few completed stories about the sexy Korean god so I'm making one. So here is the basic has a younger Sister that he never knew about until after the events of Fast Five and Tokyo Drift, Han obviously dosen't die. Well Lance, from the first movie gets out of prison and finds out about Vanessa, nearly succeeding in killing her for revenge against Brian for aiding in the death of his cousin. She is sent to Tokyo with Han so he can protect her as a favor to Dom.

Disclaimer: I wish wish wish I owned Fast and the Furious or at least the sexiness of Sung Kong but, tearfully I only get to play with them.

Vanessa O'connor:

Age: Twenty-three

Looks: Short and fragile with Brian's hair color and eyes.

CHAPTER ONE

Han entered the hospital room with his usual amount of indifference. Inside however he was filled with a queasy feeling. He had hated hospitals ever since his cousin Virgil attempted to kill himself.

Han recalled that crazy year and how it ended. It had started off all so good. Ben has been a good guy trying to grow a pair and Virg the pathetic puppy. Looking back he wished he'd had more control over his temper. Maybe if he hadn't kicked the puppy, so to speak, Virgil would have been strong enough an individual not to shoot himself.

Han wasn't here for a walk down memory lane however. Han was here because Dom had called him in for a favor. The fact Dom was in L.A didn't escape his notice but he shrugged away the curiosity. He'd get the details soon enough.

He took in Dom standing by a window looking out. Brian sat in a chair, his forehead against a slender hand he held clenched. Monitors made the annoying beeping sound that made his stomach clench, reminding him of Virgil. To ground himself he focused his attention on the bald man.

"So Dom what's this about this time?"

Dom turned. "Han. Good to see you." He stepped forward to give him a manly shrug.

"You too.." Han turned his gaze to Brian who hadn't moved a muscle, studying the ex fed.

"Brian… Brian!" Dom called.

The ex-cop jerked and focused on the two. "Hey Han."

Han nodded. He hadn't gotten close to Brian back in Rio.

"So back in L.A." Han commented.

"Yeah on temporary notice. This here is a loose end from back in the day. Back when I first met Brian."

"Who is she?" Han asked and opened a bag of chips to alleviate some of his cravings for a cigarette.

"She's my sister." Brian choked out.

Finally Han looked at the body on the bed. Her hair was crazily long, to her lower back he guessed and the color of Brian's. She had a slender figure but it was enough to attract him. Her slight and overall fragile appearance probably inspired a deep protectiveness in most men. Or, he thought pessimistically, a burning desire to dominate the small women.

"I didn't know she existed until two years ago. I tried to start a family relationship up with her and look where it got her."

Han leaned against the door frame and gave her a closer examination. Bruises marred the nicely tanned skin. Someone had messed her up bad.

"Remember lance Tran? He got out a few weeks ago. Took over his Cousins business." Dom stated and Han nodded to show he understood.

Revenge was a dish best served fast and furious. Dom and Brian had taken away a beloved member of Lance's family. So what better thing to do than mete out that same pain?

"So what? You want to form a crew to go after him?" Han asked, munching.

"No. No, what he did went beyond fucking personal business." Brian spat. "I'll handle him my own way. But I need help."

"You know I think you make a better crook than a cop." Han commented, smartly sidestepping the timer Brian was on to explode. Admitting he needed help with family must have been killing the guy. Dom gestured and Brian took deep breaths.

"We can't go after him how we need to with her here. It would be an opening." Dom told him.

Han sighed, seeing the direction this was taking. "Where is Mia?"

"Already in hiding with- Letty."

Letty living and BREATHING. Han kept his face stoic but his eyes asked the question.

"It's a Long story. I'll tell you later."

Han nodded. So Letty hadn't died. He was happy for his old friend.

"You want me to take her into hiding." He stated, glancing again at the girl.

Brian nodded. "Dom says I can trust you with her. Besides Mia and Dom she is the only family I have."

"You realize being with me she'll be sucked into our world."

Brian suddenly shot out of his chair and tried to go after Han. If Dom hadn't stepped in and grabbed Brian, Han would have abandoned his usual nonchalance to go around with the ex-fed.

"Cool it!" Dom snapped.

"She's already in this fucking life now you Korean fuck! If I don't get her out now he'll keep coming after her till he kills her! You think I like the idea of her going with you, getting involved in your fucked up scene?"

Han's face remained stoic but he was keeping himself under rigid control. Inside he felt his temper strain against the rigid cage he held it locked into.

"Brian enough! This isn't helping your Sister!"

The words penetrated Brain and he went limp and Han saw the tears in his eyes.

"Sorry. I don't know what- I'm sorry."

"No sleep will do that to you. " Han crumpled the now empty bag. He was still craving bad, his nerves strained. "Anyone got change for a fifty?"

"What?"

"I'm heading to a vending machine and in my experience they don't take fifties."

"Yeah… Yeah man, here." Brian dug around in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill, handing it to Han who shrugged.

After that the days settled into a routine. One of them was always with Vanessa who slept obliviously on. Whoever Tran had sent after her had given her a bad head injury that sent her into coma. The bruises had thankfully faded, revealing just how gorgeous her skin really was with its sheen of good hygiene and youth.

He currently sat eating his customary chips and staring at the wall. The other day she had been removed from life support and as Han watched he had seen Virgil in the bed. It had scared him so bad he hadn't looked at her since. He dimly registered the rustling of sheets and glanced to see she had rolled over and woken up, facing him. Her eyes were a sparkling blue that dominated her small face.

"Are you here to finish what Booker couldn't?

Well Brian would be thrilled. Now they knew exactly who had put Vanessa in here.

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"Name's Han."

Vanessa huffed in agitation. She felt oddly drained, the feeling she always got when she slept too much. She wondered if she was dead then scratched it. If this was dead then she had a serious bone to pick with the powers that were. She was pissed. Dead hurt.

"Need some meds?" the Korean asked after seeing her wince.

Han was on his cell phone as she shook her head. Brian picked up on the first ring.

"Han?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping Princess?" Han mocked. He had expected Dom to answer the cell.

Brian chuckled weakly. "I don't even remember what sleep is."

Han knew the feeling. "She's awake."

The phone went dead as soon as Han said it and he flipped the cell shut. Brian would be here soon.

"So who exactly are you"

Han simply looked at her and ate his chips. "I'm your new temporary guardian." He gave her his sexy smirk.

It made her heart stutter and she licked her dry lips, looking away. Asians had never been her cup of tea but, damn he sure did make Asia look hot.

Han chuckled. He knew he shouldn't have done that but flirting never hurt in his book. It only hurt the next morning when he sent his prize packing and crying. And no matter how pretty Vanessa was he certainly wasn't going to step on that Landmine. He liked breathing a bit too much.

Brian and Dom arrived shortly after to see Vanessa running a hand absent mindedly over a braid she had made. She sat up to look out of a window.

"Nessa." Brian choked.

"Brian."

Brian hesitated. She might not want anything to do with him after what he had caused. His heart ached and pounded in fear of her rejection.

"This is my fault Nessa. Can you ever forgive me?"

She narrowed her eyes at her Brother and looked him over. "No." She said simply.

Dom stared back in shocked silence. He was surprised the laid back girl Brian had described could be so cold.

Anguish rolled off the cop and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive."

Brian froze until she parted her arms and then he rushed to her, hugging her tightly.

"Okay but if you break my ribs will have an issue" She joked.

"Sorry." He laughed, releasing her to hold her hand instead.

"So will someone tell me what is going on? And who these two are?"

"This is Dom, my brother in law. And this is Han, an old friend."

"The two you pulled the Rio job with."

"Yeah." Brian had the grace to look abashed as Dom shot him a look. Han merely shrugged and opened a bag of gummy bears.

"Were going after Tran." Brian said.

"I really wish you wouldn't." Vanessa sighed.

"He tried to kill you Nessa! And damn near succeeded." Brian said in exasperation.

"I could figure that much out myself thank you."

"Regardless he will try again to get back at me. You are going with Han to wherever he takes you. Consider L.A dead to you." He snapped fiercely, her cavalier attitude grating his nerves.

"Excuse you? Don't try and boss me around you jack-ass! I'm twenty-three and my life stays here." She folded her arms in a gesture of complete defiance.

"Your life isn't safe here anymore!"

"Then it isn't safe!" She snapped back, her temper strong like his. "I'm not afraid of the inevitable Brian so you can't make me go hide under a rock."

"Yes you are. And I'm taking you to the rock." Han stated flatly.

Vanessa glared at him and Dom, who nodded while Brian gloated. "See they agree with me."

"Of course they do. They're your friends!" She spat.

"Sorry Nessa this here is a democracy. Majority roles here and Han won't mind taking you kicking and screaming." Brian said, pointedly ignoring the headshake Han gave him.

When Vanessa took an even more opposed stance Dom stepped in.

"Look Brian is doing this because he cares about you. Can't you respect that even if you can't agree?"

If looks could kill they'd all be pudding right now. Then Vanessa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fucking pussies." She muttered, telling them they had won this battle.

END CHAPTER ONE

Author note: Well there it is. This will be a HanXOc fic but it won't be like bam, love ignition. It will start slow with mere respect and then physical attraction. The two will show a deep possessiveness before anything else, Han's stemming from his duty to protect her and hers just because that is her personality. Read and review and let me know how you loved, hated, barely tolerated, or demand an update lol. ;0

P.s: I'm aware there are fragment sentences in the story but they are intentional. Named after the song "If we ever meet again", for now because I like that song. By Timberland featuring Katy Perry.


	2. Chapter 3

**Author note:** Chapter two, finally! I feel like it has been awhile. So this chapter will feature our big bad guy Lance. I couldn't really take a huge lock on his personality in his few shots in the first movie so… Well let me know how he seems dear readers!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I still haven't thought of a way to make Han my property (or Sung Kang ) I only own Vanessa.

Chapter two

Han had been put into plenty of compromising situations. Mostly brought on by him. This one however he put entirely on the shoulders of Brian and Dom.

"Put it back right or you die." Vanessa said with fire in her eyes.

"Nessa-"

"Don't you "Nessa" me Han! That has a proper place and you will not move it!"

Han was torn between amusement and irritation. He stood in her kitchen where they'd all been staying, waiting for all the necessary bullshit to be finished so Han could sneak her away to safety. Han had known Vanessa for two weeks and learned a few things. The girl was completely psychotic. And had a bad case of obsessive compulsive disorder. If it was hers then it had to be in the right spot.

Currently he had her refrigerator open. Her extremely organized refrigerator that made him shake his head. The shelves were lined with neatly stacked clear plastic Tupperware. Each one had a piece of paper stuck to it outlining the contents. Han eyed her and she held his gaze, her arms on her slender hips. Conceding defeat he returned the milk to the dairy section of the third shelf marked "section B." Seriously.

"You have a serious problem don't you?"

"What gave you that idea? I only have one of my criminal Brother's old buddies after me." She returned, un-tensing.

Han sighed and drank his milk, deciding it would be best not to encourage her. Vanessa lived to get a rise out of people. He watched as she set a bag of groceries out on the table.

"Here is your candy and chips you freak. You're the one with the problem. If I ate like you did I'd have to have special doors installed."

"Thanks."

Vanessa sat at her table and rested her head on her hands. She was bored. Brian had withdrawn her from her college and made her quit her job. Her days were now spent mostly in the company of him, Dom, or Han. He had even taken her cell so she couldn't sneak out with her friends. Okay, she had deserved that blow since she had attempted climbing out her window on the first night.

That had led Dom and her to have a very rocky start. It had been the big guy who had caught her and suggested the taking of her cell. Brian listening to him had sent Vanessa in a mode of pissed off she had never been in before. She had been fiercely independent by nature's demands. She hadn't had a choice growing up in her family. She had never had someone telling her what to do or what not to do so Brian's calm way of acting like he could didn't sit well in her stomach.

That hadn't been the boiling over part though. That had come the next night when she had come home from her last work day to see him working on his car. Tools were strewn about haphazardly in her backyard, pushing the o.c.d in her to the brink of a meltdown. She had picked up a wrench without thinking and hurled it at his big shiny head while Brian and Han watched, Brian taking Dom's side and Han watching. Sadly the prick had dodged and laughed. Laughed!

Han had stepped in then, dropping his chips to lift her off her feet and hold her still until she stopped struggling and trying to go get a chain saw.

"Hey, Han?"

He gave her his attention.

"Want to go have sex?

Han blinked slowly, glad he hadn't been eating or drinking. What was up with this girl? He couldn't follow her thought processes at all.

"Seriously?" He asked and tried to ignore the temptation.

"No I thought I'd ask for health purposes. I'm bored!"

Han shook his head and ignored the image of her naked. His pants became uncomfortable due to the sudden swelling. He really was a man whore.

She smiled cheekily like she knew.

"Hey guys. Have a good day?" Brian asked as he and Dom came in.

"I have no life." She griped as an answer. "You sir are a devil."

Brian raked a hand through his hair. "Lance-"

"Lance wants me dead. Yeah, yeah. I know but if I die of boredom first he wins anyway so can't I go die happy?"

"Nessa try and put yourself in our shoes. Were trying to keep you alive here." Dom said.

She looked at the floor. All three men sighed thinking they had won this battle until she fired off again. "By the size of your shoes not many people could wear them."

Dom groaned as Brian looked at her helplessly. Han smiled partially, realizing what she was doing. She really was that bored and she was trying to get them to react so she could have a bit of entertainment.

"Let's go." He said and ate a chip.

"Where to?" She perked right up like a puppy.

"For a drive. Who knows where?"

"Alright Dom and me will head out again too. Maybe will get lucky and I can see Lance."

Vanessa paused and studied her Brother, as if on the verge of saying something. Instead she shook her head.

"See ya later."

Han drove mindlessly around for about an hour or so before they stopped at a diner to eat. He ordered simple water and some fries, amused when she ordered a burger, fries, and some lemonade. His amusement came from the fact she had ate two grilled cheeses before they left and nibbled half his chips. And she had been the one to demand they stop for some food. He suspected that she was comfort eating. Her whole life had been thrown off a cliff after all.

"Let's head back." He said after checking his watch.

Vanessa nodded a little glumly. As he went to settle the bill she wandered outside by his car. It was a Mazda rx-7 he'd told her, his "Mona Lisa." She rolled her eyes about boys and their cars. Her thoughts turned inwards to study the Korean. He could have her spread easier than butter on toast. And he knew it. It sat awkwardly with her because she knew so little about him. Aside from the fact he was a candy-eating, car loving criminal with the hottest pair of bedroom eyes she'd seen.

"Vanessa." He said from behind her.

She turned and smiled, aware of him looking her over. Why wouldn't he take her? She knew he wanted to.

She wasn't dumb. Starting a sexual relationship with Han wasn't smart. She didn't think him having her body would start a relationship or make him love her, if he could really love a woman. She didn't want all that anyway. She had that before and it gave her nothing but a bitter feeling of betrayal and tears.

Vanessa just wanted Han, to own him for a night. She had always been liberated about sex. It was recreational therapy in her mind. Her friends had teased her about having the mindset of a guy. However she had only had two one night stands and then her major relationship.

Han should have been far off her menu as Brian's friend. Hell Brian was probably why Han didn't take what she offered.

They drove back in silence. Once there Han stopped her from going in. Her door was open wide, swinging on one end.

"Oh my god." She breathed, terror striking her as she wrenched away from him to dart inside.

"Vanessa!"

He went in after her. She stood in the living room. Her shoulders shook at the disastrous state of her home.

Han prepared to berate her after his eyes took in the extreme mess. Someone had been searching for something. Then she turned to face him. Tears clung to her lashes but didn't fall as she looked at him with complete horror.

"My-my things… they touched my things!" She choked out.

Han recalled her heavy o.c.d then. He was prepared then when she had the meltdown. This was a nightmare.

"Oh my god. The bastards messed my things up!"

Han was there suddenly, holding her against his chest. "Just breathe."

Vanessa clung to him, grateful for the silent offering of his strength. Grateful he was there. Then she pulled away. She had to clean up. Han forestalled her.

"Go get your packed suitcase."

"I need to clean up."

He merely shook his head. Tears still ran down her cheeks. He went with her to retrieve the suitcase which had been torn asunder as well. With each new discovery of the depth of the mess she became more unstable.

Finally she had the case repacked to her neat qualifications and Han ushered her to the car. He called Dom to let him know what had happened and that Han was taking her to the second safety point.

In between shifting gears he held her hand and offered silent comfort. Eventually she unbuckled and crawled onto his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder, finding solace in his scent.

An image of Gisele doing this seared him. The only real difference was it wasn't sexual (much) and he was feeling furious and helpless.

Brian drove like a bat out of hell to the races. Lance was there, he had to be. He pictured Vanessa, traumatized. His foot pressed down on the gas peddle. Dom said nothing and held the oh shit handle. He was just as angry. Vanessa O'Connor was family, an annoying part, but family just the same.

Brian parked and slammed out. Lance was there. Without hesitation Brian went and threw a punch at the arrogant face.

Lance laughed as he got back up.

"You better watch it cop." He said languidly. "Ah Toretto. So this is a reunion of us baddies. You'll have to excuse Johnny not being here. Being dead put a huge roadblock in his party life."

"Vanessa has nothing to do with this. I'm here now so you have anything to say you say it to me." Brian snapped.

"I beg to differ, cop. You took my family. I'll have plenty to say to you after I take yours."

Dom vaguely heard Brian's response as he focused on the crowd. This was a different but similar scene to one he'd left behind all those years ago. Its outside make-up was still the same. Only a few familiar faces lined the crowd and if Lance kept throwing the word "cop" around things would get ugly.

"Picking on little girls is right up your ally now, eh Lance?"

Even in the racing world the thought of abusing a woman was startling. Dom was, or had been, the street king. He could turn the familiar faces to his side and they'd bring their teams.

"Even robbing them. It's a startlingly new low."

A Murmur swept through the crowd. Lance noticed the shift and snarled. "I didn't rob the bitch!"

"No? Then how come her place was ransacked?"

Lance smiled deadly. Brian knew in that instant Lance had done it as a personal dig at Vanessa. He somehow knew the reaction Vanessa would have to it.

"You bastard." He breathed out through clenched teeth, trying to keep his cool.

"Did she cry? I bet the bitch melted down."

Brian lunged.

"Cool it!" Dom grabbed him but Brian stopped only when he saw the gun.

"You watch it now cop."

"Look were racers." Dom stepped in. "So let's race-"

"This is hardly the time to-"Brian fumed.

"For Vanessa." Dom finished. "One of us wins you leave her alone. Our business will be settled separately."

Lance smirked. "She is part of the business now boys."

"Then time, we'll race for time. Time for her to get away. Time that you leave her alone. No watching her or stalking her."

"And why would I do that boy?" Lance scoffed.

"What you afraid to lose? I guess it's true. Johnny was the REAL man in the family." Dom laughed. A few snickers came from the crowd.

"You agree to give her time or everyone in this crowd knows what a coward you really are." Brian whispered his eyed blazing in hatred.

"Fine. She has forty-eight hours if you win. But if I win… You get to watch me fuck her before I kill her. She is a beautiful woman, your Sister."

Brian had him on the ground again, smashing his face into the concrete.

"Brian stop! We have a deal." Dom said.

Lance wiped the blood from his face after Dom tore Brian from him. "We do this now."

End chapter two

**Author note**: Dun-dun-duuun! Chapter two is complete! I delved a bit deeper into the personality of Vanessa. I think it turned out well. So just to have you faithful readers panting I wish to say I have a HUGE plot twister coming. I left clues to start preparing you for it and to see if anyone could guess it. Well? Can you guess? There are only two clues and they aren't obvious. As always I wish to thank my supporters. You guys really are my support system!


	3. Chapter three

Author note: Chapter three! Woo-hoooooo! And for those who enjoy this I have another story up called better luck tomorrow Han! It is about Han from teen years. Things in bold are them speaking in Japanese.

Disclaimer: The people who own this series are good. I still don't own Han or Sung Kang… Sadly.

Chapter three:

Faye stalked down the corridor, ignoring the looks she got from her cousins pathetic lackeys. This was going to stop. It had to stop now.

Johnny wouldn't have wanted this. Faye knew it deep down in her heart and soul. She slammed open the door and threw the glass she had been carrying at his head. It missed by a mile. Lance looked up from his paperwork and smirked at her. She could see the anger under the surface and knew it wasn't directed at her.

"You lost tonight." She said into the silence.

He ignored her.

"Johnny wouldn't have wanted this Lance. Please, she is already gone by now. Can't we please just let this go?"

"Let it go?"

Lance finally gave Faye his full attention. The woman who was his Cousin. She was one of the few people who knew fully what had happened to Johnny and the one who should have taken over his work. But she had refused, letting leadership pass to Lance. She had known the people her elder Brother had working for him wouldn't like her pacifist ideas.

"Johnny wouldn't have wanted her involved and you damned well know it."

"Yeah, sure. You know I really don't have time for this right now."

"He loved her."

Lance let out a disgusted grunt. Faye and her stupid ideas were really growing thin of late. Couldn't she see he didn't care about her ideas?

"Johnny only felt one four letter word for that whore. And that is lust."

Two days later

"Nessa wake up. We're here."

Vanessa moaned tiredly and sighed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home in her own bed. Roughly two days ago her Brother and Dom had come in to tell her and Han she had two days to get out. Lance wouldn't mess with her until that time was up.

As soon as Brian saw her he had held her close. Dom and Han had made scarce, aware the siblings would be separated for quite some time. Despite that her eyes had thankfully been dry when she left with Han.

Now she opened her eyes fully to look out the window to see Tokyo, Japan. The glittering city didn't excite her, didn't make her heart pound. She hated it with everything she was. All it was to her was a place that wasn't home. None of her friends or family was there. She didn't know the language at all. She would be lost.

Han drove silently and let her be alone with her thoughts. He had called Sean and told him to get everything ready for his return. It was to the races he took her first. Han knew he would have to be seen fast and regain his old status swiftly in order to protect her fully. He didn't have any hope that Lance would be off the scent for long.

The crowd parted for him as he came through it to park near Sean. As soon as he got out his old crew was on him.

"You really are alive." Neela commented as she gave him a swift hug.

"Damn man that was wrong. I thought you were really gone!" Twink gave him am man hug.

"How did you get away?" Reiko asked.

Han shrugged and pulled Vanessa forward.

"Guess I have a talent… This is Vanessa."

Earl studied the blond closely, noting the dark circles under her eyes. She returned the look blankly. Reiko noticed his staring and hit him.

"_**Would you cut it out**_**?**

"_**What**_**?"** He snapped back.

"_**Quit looking at her like she a pork chop**_!"

Vanessa shook her head in confusion. The two were bickering like little children.

Han noted it and sighed. "Hey where is Sean?"

"Racing… So what is this all about? You fake your death and then come back?" Neela crossed her arms. "What do you want Han?"

"Sean knew I was alive. Dom told him after he raced him." Han told her.

There was no use trying to dodge around Neela. She had known him from Dk and knew more about him then most because of that. Even more than Twink probably. So he returned her blank stare.

"I need some help."

"Han, I'm really tired. Please can we just go to bed?" Vanessa asked after she yawned.

"Back less than an hour and you already found a bedmate!" Earl chuckled.

Vanessa glared at the English accented Japanese man.

"I'm not a bedmate you bug eyed little creep." She snapped angrily.

Earl glared at her. She returned it and crossed her arms over her chest.

Han sighed. What was he going to do if she couldn't get along with his crew? Step one… Strangle Brian for bringing this crap to his door. Yeah, that sounded nice.

"Alright… Tell Sean I'll be at the garage."

Without another word he took Vanessa by the arm and returned her to the car. They were strapping in when Neela tapped on his window. He rolled it down.

"Hey I'm sorry if I sounded like a huge bitch. It is just… Well it was a shock you know."

Han nodded. Then he drove out of the race scene. Vanessa sighed again and he glanced over. She had curled into the seat and her eyes had closed. She murmured in her sleep. And what she murmured made his blood run cold.

(With Brian)

Brian sat down heavily on his Sisters couch. He and Dom had cleaned up all the mess that had been made. It was just as neat and clean as when they left it. It still felt empty however. Like all the soul had been sucked from it. Without Vanessa here to nag him it felt like just a house, an empty shell. God, he missed Mia.

Dom came in and handed him a beer. They sat together silently. It was comfortable but still somehow a lie. Yesterday they had a big fight. Dom had to literally restrain him from calling Han and demanding to speak to Vanessa. What they had discovered about her past was enough to have even a saint cry. Brian wasn't angry at her for where her heart had led her but still… He wanted to know why she hadn't told him.

"It doesn't change anything." He murmured.

Dom grunted his agreement. "Yeah."

"So why wouldn't she tell me?"  
Dom sighed and rubbed his bald head. He didn't really understand what was behind the thought process of it either. Vanessa had been cheerful and had seemed to know nothing of their world other than that Lance wanted her dead.

It was still possible she didn't know much more than that. But he couldn't be sure anymore. It made sense to him now however. How Lance had known so much about her, her movements and conditions. The house trashing really had been a personal dig against her.

Lance didn't want her just dead he wanted her broken. All because of a past fling that had made him second best. Had she been with him even then when Brian went after him in La? It was enough to make Dom get a headache.

"I don't know. Guilt maybe… Or maybe she didn't know what an important factor it was."

Brian nodded slowly. He could believe that Vanessa didn't understand. She had never been a hard thinker. She didn't like thinking much as a rule.

"Still what are we going to do? Which vendetta do you think Lance wants taken care of first? The one on me for killing Johnny or the one against Vanessa?" He demanded.

A knock on the door distracted him. They tensed, waiting. It could have been Lance and his cronies after them already.

(With Vanessa)

She slept for about an hour. Han had carried her small form into his old room and laid her on the bed. It looked the same as when he had last seen it. It was like no one had even entered his room or personal office except to clean the dust from his things. Well that was fine but somewhat eerie.

Having everything look the same through him a bit. It was like he hadn't ever left. The only thing that made him fully aware of the passage of time was the fact that Vanessa curled on his old mattress and slept. Not much sleeping went on in that bed that wasn't being done by him.

He knew that the time difference and jet lag would be at her like a bad head cold for a few days. He wondered if he should hold his new gained information to himself. He didn't want to attack her with it. He had briefly debated calling Dom for his input. He hesitated though. He discarded the notion in an instant. Vanessa obviously didn't want her Brother to know.

When she opened her eyes again she saw him staring at her. She rolled onto her side.

"Where am I?"

"My old garage. I had Sean keep it up for me."

Vanessa nodded. She wasn't cold but she pulled the cover over her and cuddled into its warmth anyway. She was still tired. She was scared to sleep though. She was tired of having the same dream. She was tired of it starting out so wonderful and then ending so beautifully.

"So did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Vanessa shot her eyes up to meet his again before gasping.

"What did I say?"

She swallowed convulsively. What had she said?

"I didn't tell Brian and I won't. But I think given the circumstances I deserve to know some of the truth."

Vanessa wanted to tell him no. She wanted him to go away. She didn't want to remember that fucked up year. She wanted to forget it forever but she couldn't. But she couldn't. Not only was it always going to be a part of her but she wished deep down in that discarded part of her brain that she hadn't had to end it.

The way he smiled at her haunted her now, the way he held her so tenderly after they'd indulged in sex together… It made her throat tight remembering these things. Maybe it was because of how tired she was or how she had been uprooted. But Han just looked trustworthy. Or maybe he reminded her in some tiny way of her first love.

"You know that old saying about it being a small world? Well, you have no idea how small…" She tried to make a joke of it.

Han didn't laugh. "So you knew them?"

"Yeah I did. I knew about Dom. Not at first but… I didn't stay with him after it all started hitting the fan. I left him."

"So say it." Han muttered.

He wanted a cigarette back so bad. He settled with a bag of chips. As he munched Vanessa launched into a story. The story about how she had been in love with Johnny Tran and dating him.

"I met him by accident. My car had broken down and he happened to come by on his bike. He offered me a ride."

END CHAPTER THREE!

Author note: I know it is shorter than the others. In my defense I have a class in like ten minutes. So I'm rushing it bad! Anyway so how did you like my little twist? Next chapter I'll fully explain how Vanessa was involved with Johnny and also the little cliffy I left with Brian and Dom. Sorry about the many different Pov I had running rampant. Faye is Johnny little sister Dom slept with btw. She'll also start playing a semi big part. Reviewers are encouraged and I'd like to ask again for a BETA... Apologize for mistakes... And reviewers are encouraged and feel free to private message me about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer" Not mine. Mo money being made by me at all…

Au: this is a flashback of when Vanessa met Johnny. Basically what she is telling Han happened. That is why this one is all in italics.

Flashback chapter 1: Meeting Johnny

_ Vanessa couldn't believe her rotten luck. Of all those things that could have happened it had to happen to her. She had only been in La for a week and hadn't had time to build up a network. And here she was stranded at two a.m on the side of a deserted rode a few miles from the city. Stupid drives._

_From the time Vanessa was a girl she had always loved going on drives. It calmed the nerves. She had needed to drive out frustrations._

_She worked as a food steward at a gas station. The first day there had seen her carrying around a can of disinfectant and a roll of paper towels. She had organized all the shelves in the freezers and coolers. It had been satisfying. _

_Vanessa wasn't one of those overly obsessed people who had to have everything perfect. It only had to be in perfect order if it was hers or under her care. Other people's things she could handle being on the sloppy side. Unless she was going to be spending time there, then she'd have an issue with it. _

_Anyway she had come in after a truck delivery to find all the hard work undone. Needless to say she had a minor panic attack. Tears had ran down her face until the boss had gotten her out of there and then after calming down had left her to reorganize the fridges and shelves. The boss hadn't minded because the food had still been cooked on time and still handled the other duties allotted to her. _

_And now Vanessa was stranded on the side of the road. She knew from the beginning the old Volvo wouldn't last for much longer. She had known but still kept it for sentiment. The one good thing her Father had done. He had gotten her a set of wheels when she was sixteen. Too bad that had been some years ago and the car was old even then. _

_It hadn't been a happy family relationship. Mom had died of a broken heart a few years back because of all the stress of Dad. She herself was going to college this fall. _

_Vanessa stood by the car and popped the hood. She yelped then cursed when a billow of steam burst forth. For a moment she stared at the underbelly of the car helplessly. _

_She had no idea what she was looking at. She pulled out her cell and tried calling her one new friend but got no answer. _

_She heard an odd rumbling and looked up. A bike roared past and then stopped a few feet away. She eyed the driver suspiciously as a tall, lanky guy came toward her, removing his helmet. He was Asian, full-blooded. It wasn't her normal cup of tea but he looked good. _

_Vanessa never admitted it out loud but she had a thing for guys with a powerful personality. A man who could dominate her was a huge turn-on and this man oozed power and control. He eyed her and she felt a little lost as his gaze bored into hers. Slowly he smirked,_

"_Having some car troubles?" _

"_Well I'm standing on the side of the road at night with my hood open. What do you think?" _

"_No need to snip at me. I didn't have to stop." He narrowed his eyes slightly._

_She sighed. It wasn't right of her to take out the day's irritation out on an innocent bystander._

"_I'm sorry it's just been a day. I can't believe this would happen to me today of all days."_

_He stepped closer in order to see the engine and she instinctively stepped away, cautious. Her brain said he was trying to help but he was still a stranger. She didn't want to be killed or raped or end up on the back of a milk carton. _

"_Well I can tell you this. Your car is history."_

"_What? Why?' _

"_You cracked the engine." He said calmly. _

_Vanessa blinked at him slowly and glanced at the car. _

"_Cant I fix it?" Her voice was soft. _

_He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, sure if you have a couple hundred lying around. More maybe to fix everything wrong with it."_

"_No this is not happening! This is complete bullshit, of all the things to happen this is the worst! I need this car! My whole life hinges on it. Getting to work and school, I mean, oh my god!"_

_He watched her without comment. Johnny was hearing the words but he didn't take them in fully. It wasn't like her bad car troubles affected him at all. _

_As she went on a rant he let his eyes drift over her figure. His head tilted slightly to the side as he studied her. She was slender but her breasts were nicely proportioned and her legs were endless in the shorts she was wearing. _

_The faint light of a streetlamp let him see she was tanned golden and it suited her blonde hair. Her blue eyes were tired but alive with her frustration and, if he was looking right, a hint of uncertain fear. His eyes returned to her breasts and watched with growing lust as they moved with her agitated breathing._

_Damn leather pants. They may have been his ally in most cases but in situations like these, where he couldn't relieve his problem easily they mocked him. _

_He had just left a woman named Annie, a nice Asian girl whom his parents hoped he'd marry. He probably would eventually. But despite how satisfying his round with her had been he was becoming vastly aroused again. _

_Suddenly he made a grab for her and pulled her into his chest. She gasped as she hit his solidness but then recovered. He grabbed the hand she tried to smack him with and forced her to walk backward. He spun her against the side of her car and grabbed her other hand as she scratched him with it. _

"_Let me go!" She shrieked._

_Images were flashing through her mind. She could just see the news heading now. Local moron gets raped and killed on road. It was so going to be the post. Instead she felt his breath on her neck. She gasped as he placed a kiss on her pulse point._

"_What are you doing?' She demanded._

_She fought the rising emotion in her and clenched her legs together to alleviate the intense feeling between her legs. His tongue was gently tracing her pulse now._

"_No… Stop it!" She wrenched away._

_She knew that he could easily pull her back if he wanted and her strength was nothing compared to his. The look in his eyes had changed. He reminded her of a tiger stalking his prey now. So sure of victory. She let out a shaky breath._

"_Well then?" He prompted. "If you don't have anything to say why did you stop me?" He pulled her forward again._

_Vanessa caught herself by placing her hands on his chest. She bit her tongue to avoid the moan that tried to claw from her throat as he let his hands caress and kneed her bum. _

"_I don't want to do this. Please, I don't even know your name! Oh, God!" She whimpered when he swiftly moved his hands into her shorts and pushed against her core. _

_Johnny smirked at the heated moisture he felt. She wore a thong that he was able to easily move away to feel her bare center. He caressed her a moment, her breathy moans very sweet to him. Then he pulled his fingers away and showed them to her. This close he could see how her eyes were a deep blue. They had glossed over in passion and her cheeks were flushed as she breathed. _

"_For someone who does not want to do this you sure are enjoying it." He mocked her. "I think someone likes to be overpowered." He pushed her back against the car with ease despite her bodies' resistance and forced her mouth to part with his tongue. "The names Johnny. And you and I are going to a motel for the night." _

"_My car-"_

"_Is scrap metal, you understand? I'll have my cousin get it tonight." He added when he saw the concern flit across her features. _

_She relaxed and nodded. Johnny smirked at how easy she was being. He thought he'd have to work a little harder than that. It was his lucky day that he had found such a sexual creature with appetites in harmony with his. _

_Johnny had control in every aspect in his life. He could handle taking the control from most women but he much preferred it when it was simply there for the taking, with no resistance. That made the few times a woman might gain control from him in bed all the more exiting and tolerable. _

_Annie fought for dominance. _

"_Now then what is your name?" He asked as he tucked her under his arm and led her to his bike. _

"_Vanessa. I normally don't do-"_

"_Yeah, I know." He interrupted. "Listen I don't care if we do this now or later. But we are going to do this eventually." He assured her._

_The cockiness in his tone assured her. Even if Vanessa knew for a fact she'd never see him again she knew she couldn't fight him if he pushed. _

_And she wanted this. It had been a long time since she had sex and the few other times hadn't been all that great. And they had been with men she planned on being with!_

_Johnny wasn't going to be in her life. He was just some random guy who'd stopped to help. And he had her hot and ready from a single kiss and a few caresses. _

_As for Johnny he didn't care if a woman was a whore or not. Half the time that was what ended up in his bed. From her kiss and reactions he suspected she wasn't experienced. She had been with boys before, he'd bet money on it. But she was a curious mix of innocence and experience. _

_The innocent part was odd to him. He felt almost like he had to make this good for her not for his own ego of knowing her complete submission. He wanted it to be good for her for some other reason. Perhaps because she looked fragile and fell in his arms easily after a few weak protests. _

_He climbed on his bike after putting on his helmet and giving her a spare he kept. Her hands wrapped around his waist as he put the bike in gear and pulled back onto the road. He went fast and took a curve fast, one knee almost touching the ground. Vanessa tightened her arms but didn't shriek. He righted the bike and laughed._

_At his speed it took him ten minutes of weaving along the streets to get back to his house. _

_Vanessa climbed off the bike and took a step away. Somehow this didn't look like a motel. Johnny pulled off both their helmets and brushed her hair from her face. He bestowed a kiss on her lips forcefully._

"_Good girl not screaming."_

"_Yeah, I'm not a dog to pet." She narrowed her eyes in new anger._

_He smirked. "Well it was a compliment. How do you like my house?" _

"_I thought we were going to a hotel?"_

"_I changed my mind. I'm going to keep you until I'm bored with you." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I could excuse you but I don't think you really want that."_

_She parted her lips to retort but he grabbed her to him and kissed her, exploring her mouth before picking her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and felt his erection. _

"_I've been patient enough. We can talk more lately." _

End chapter 4

Next up: Vanessa in her relationship with Johnny.

Author note:

So yeah… I know it's been awhile. In my poor defense I warn people I suck at updates. This story will be continued and I apologize for my slowness.

So, how do you like my new chapter? From the beginning I wanted to show Vanessa and Johnny as a couple. I wanted her to have a connection to the Lance issue more than being related to Brian. As for that she still loves Johnny which is part of why she doesn't just fall in love with Han. It'll happen I promise. As for the fact Brian killed Johnny I don't think she knows about that just yet. She knows Brian and Dom knew Johnny and fought with him which is why she didn't tell them.

Possible future conflict? Hmm, possible.

I ask you to let me know how you like my Johnny character. I want him to be confident and controlling. He had a tender side that rarely comes out. He is like Dom in the respect that people come into his gravity and can't pull out easily. In him however the possessiveness is magnified and he is territorial like Dom. (Hence the reason I'm giving for a part of his and Dom not liking each other. They so similar lol) I'm aware the movie gave the reason of a business deal gone sour and Dom sleeping with Johnny's sister (Faye)

So do you all think there should be a meeting between Vanessa and Brian in the past they don't really remember because of all the other drama?

Hmm, ya know I was thinking the idea of a sister for Johnny was brought on by the wonderful writers. But no name or personality was given to her. So I don't know if to claim Faye as one of my or as a movie character… Oh well…


End file.
